


A second chance

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: It's only a one time thing, Newt tells himself. He doesn't want to see you the next day...But he's completely wrong about everything.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 11
Kudos: 458





	A second chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [A second chance二次巧合](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468333) by [AlbertWeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn)



Newt doesn’t do things like that, but the man he met at the pub was so charming and nice and at least appeared to be really interested in what he was saying that he couldn’t stop himself from accepting the invitation to his flat.

He needed to feel close to someone that night.

Percival was his name; Newt remembers it perfectly because he moaned and screamed that name a couple of times then. He was a kind lover that pleasured Newt in every way possible.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, even though Newt had promised himself he wouldn’t stay the night.

The next day he woke up early and it took him a couple of minutes to rise from the bed because the man’s arms were like a vice around his waist. He was holding Newt against himself like he didn’t want to let him go.

But the magizoologist was anxious and afraid; he didn’t want to see the look of disappointment in those dark eyes when he realized Newt was still there.

He didn’t want Percival to ask him to go or tell him that it was just a one time thing and that he shouldn’t expect anything else. They were different, it was very much obvious by the impeccable way Percival was dressed and the luxury Newt saw in his flat.

So Newt decided to go.

And now it’s been two years and Newt still remembers that day every time he comes back to New York. But now he has friends to think of, now he should start forgetting about what happened that night.

“You should come to MACUSA with us today, Newt,” Queenie says, smiling from ear to ear.

“He IS going to come,” Tina narrows her eyes at her friend. “I’ve told you, you need those permits to stay here.”

“But what if your boss decides to take my case away?” Newt mumbles, already pulling it against his chest protectively.

“We’ve already talked about this, Newt…” Tina sighs.

“Mr. Graves is not bad, sweetie,” Queenie assures him. “He can be a little bit grumpy sometimes, but that’s because he’s still hurt because someone broke his heart two years ago.”

“Are you telling me the rumors are true?” The auror looks back in surprise at her sister. “I thought it was because Grindelwald’s case…”

“He’s just hurt. He’s a softie actually,” Queenie chuckles. “And a romantic. He believes that was the love of his life.”

Newt feels bad for the man, but he’s still a little bit nervous.

Although he decides to go to MACUSA that day.

“It’s going to be fine,” Tina assures him. “I bet he’s going to be so busy he’s not even going to look at you when I introduce you two.”

He is, in fact, busy… Although perhaps a little bit more than Tina had anticipated; Madam President is in his office, along with a few aurors looking at whatever Graves is showing them on his desk.

He looks… familiar.

“What is it, Goldstein?” The Director still doesn’t look up and the office is a bit dark, so Newt can’t look at his face.

But he has a bad feeling.

“I wanted to I introduce you to… But actually I can wait, Sir… Sorry for the interru–”

Finally, Graves looks up because he has realized his aurors are not paying attention to him anymore and when his eyes meet Newt’s the magizoologist can’t help but gasp. The director frowns, but his expression changes quickly in the blink of an eye.

Gra–Percival recognizes him.

“Newt?” The man mumbles, expression neutral and shoulders tense.

Aware that everyone is looking at him now, Newt blushes to the tip of his ears, thinking about how unlucky he is…

Percival takes a step closer, cursing when he bumps into his own desk, trying to get closer to Newt. The aurors are in shock and Picquery is watching almost fascinated.

“Why did you leave?”

That’s it; Newt starts panicking, thinking that Percival is furious with him because of what happened that day and he hugs his case tightly before bolting out of the room.

***

“What do you mean he’s not a good mate for me, Pickett?” Newt mumbles, still pacing next to the bench in Central Park. “I think it’s actually… the other way around.”

The bowtruckle keeps rambling furiously, although Newt is not paying much attention. Percival must be mad at him, he’s still not sure why though, but he… he has to be. If Tina finds out she’ll get mad too… right?

He should go back to England, it’s been a while since he visited his brother… And putting some distance between Percival and him seems like a really good idea at the moment.

Why does he have to be the Director of Magical Security? Tina’s boss no less, the man who can refuse Newt the permits he needs if he wants to.

“Newt!” The magizoologist freezes when he hears that deep voice again; he used to like that voice a lot (he still does).

When someone puts a hand over his shoulder he turns around just to look into those dark eyes again.

“Did you follow me?” He blurts out and Percival’s cheeks turn slightly pink which is a pretty clear and affirmative answer on its own.

“I just want to talk to you, Newt… please.”

The magizoologist relaxes and finds himself nodding at him; Percival smiles or at least tries to before clearing his throat.

“What do you want to talk about?” Newt is still nervous and perhaps his question is a little bit unnecessary, but he can’t help it, he needs to prepare himself for what is coming.

Percival’s lips part, although it seems what it comes from his mouth it’s not exactly what he was planning to say.

“Are you seeing someone?”

“No.”

There’s a glimmer of hope in his eyes Newt manages to see for a couple of seconds, right before Percival’s eyes look at Newt’s coat.

He frowns.

“Is that a bowtruckle in your pocket?” He sighs and then looks around. “There are muggles here, Newt!”

“Nobody saw him, I swear!” Newt takes a step back, feeling the anxiety returning to his body. Percival must’ve noticed too, because he looks like he regrets scolding him.

“Sorry, Newt… it’s just–I’m not very good at talking about my feel–”

A girl bumps into the Director’s shoulder purposely and bats her eyelashes at him, but the only thing she gets in response it’s a glare.

Newt takes the opportunity to walk away again and feels immediately bad for doing it, especially after hearing Percival calling out for him.

***

“I should apologize,” he mumbles miserably, putting his hands over his face. He can hear Queenie’s heels as she walks around in the living room and to the kitchen.

“Everything’s going to be fine, honey,” she assures him. “Although maybe you should hear what he wants to say, huh? I have a feeling it’s something good… for both of you.”

Newt bites his bottom lip; he definitely should apologize, he decides… Because Percival just wanted to talk and he practically bolted the two times he tried to say something.

He didn’t want to be rude, but there’s something about Percival that makes him feel nervous, even though that thing between them happened a long time ago.

“Maybe you still feel something for him… And that’s why you’re acting like that,” Queenie offers and instead of reminding her not to read his mind Newt decides to shut up.

Because she’s right. He’s afraid of what he’s feeling when he’s around Percival. He doesn’t want to feel something for him, because that would end up hurting him.

Percival doesn’t like him that way.

“You don’t know that, sweetie.”

Tina walks in the flat and looks at Newt almost with relief.

“I’m glad you decided to come back here,” she says; Newt notices she doesn’t close the door behind her. “Boss has been asking about you…”

“Did you tell him–”

“I did,” Tina says and moves away to let Percival in.

When he looks at Newt this time there’s no more hope in his eyes, but a glimpse of sadness that the magizoologist doesn’t like to see on him.

“I think it’s pretty much clear you don’t want to see me again, but I need to talk to you about that day and then I promise I won’t bother you anymore.”

Newt would like to see him again… he’d love to see him more often, but he can’t make himself say that so he nods instead. Percival gets closer, carefully, like he doesn’t want to scare him off.

“I’m sorry for running away,” Newt mumbles, blushing.

“It’s okay,” Percival says and almost smiles at him.

“Come on, Teenie, help me with the dinner,” Queenie says and both sisters disappear in the kitchen.

Percival sits next to him on the couch, but on the other side of it.

“Why did you leave that morning?” The Director whispers. “It’s because of something I did? I didn’t… hurt you, did I?”

Newt’s face turns so red he feels like his cheeks are burning.

“Not at all,” he assures. “I enjoyed it quite a l-lot.”

“Then why–”

“I thought you didn’t want me there… In the morning I mean… I thought you just wanted to have sex.”

“You thought it was just a one night stand?” Percival looks outraged when he says it. “I know there’s nothing wrong with that, but I thought it was obvious I was… completely in love with you.”

Newt chokes, his heart is beating so hard into his chest he hears him like it’s right in his ears.

“You… were?”

“I still am,” Percival says, looking more confident as he watches Newt’s reaction. “I was already planning on making you breakfast and asking you out and I would have probably begged you to move in with me.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Newt mumbles, overwhelmed by his own emotions. Percival moves closer and takes Newt’s hands in his. “I didn't–I just didn’t want to get hurt, I didn’t want you to tell me I had to go so I just–”

“You left.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Would you like to try again?” Percival whispers, nervous but still hopeful. “My feelings for you haven’t changed and I–”

Newt has always been better at doing things than talking so he leans in and kisses the auror on the lips. He doesn’t get to pull away and see if he did the right thing because Percival kisses back then and Newt suddenly remembers that he is an _excellent_ kisser.

“They’ll get married in less than six months,” Queenie tells her sister in the kitchen, prompting her to roll her eyes.

She actually makes a bet in MACUSA, after everyone finds out about Graves and his darling. Picquery is the only one that joins her because everyone else thinks it’ll take a year for their boss to propose.

Queenie and the President end up winning a lot of money by the end of December.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more gramander----> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
